


it will be okay

by Abc_gloor



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evak - Freeform, Jonas and Isak Friendship, M/M, Other, basically jonas and isak friendship fluff, i live for jonas and isak's friendship, isak is worried about even and Jonas helps, jonas is a good friends, jonas is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abc_gloor/pseuds/Abc_gloor
Summary: Isak hasn’t come out yet but he’s together with Even when he’s manic. Even leaves and Isak needs Jonas, his best friend. Basically Jonas and Isak friendship one shot.(also some evak I guess)





	it will be okay

Isak didn’t know what happened. One minute everything was fine and the next he knew, Even was gone and left his clothes. 

He didn’t know what to do so he called the person who was there for most of his life. After 3 rings he finally heard Jonas. “Hey, Isak.” He said, he sounded so calm that it was almost funny. “Jonas! I need your help!” He said. He heard Jonas getting up and heard the door slam. “Okay, I have my coat and i’m outside. What do you need? Are you okay?” He sounded so worried and Isak suddenly felt so guilty for being a dick the last couple of weeks. “Yeah i’m okay. I think. Can you meet me at Radisson Blu Plaza Hotel?” A tear fell down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He heard Jonas pant and he realised he was running. “Yeah. Why are you at a hotel? Are you sure you okay?” he asked. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just please meet me here.” He heard Jonas stop. “Yeah, i’ll be there. I gotta go now, the tram is here but stay put and i’ll be there. Don’t forget to try to calm down. Text me the room you’re staying in.” He hung up before Isak could react.

He texted the room number and tried to calm down. He had no idea what was going on, just that Even was a little too excited tonight and talked a little too fast and something was just not right.   
The last time he had to search Oslo, it was for his mom. He loved his mother, he really did. It was just exhausting and not good for him to be there. She refused treatment and after his dad walked out on them, he got himself out of that house and he was happy. He was so happy tonight and now it was all ruined and he had no idea what to do. 

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 15 minutes later.  He almost ran to door, he was met with a concerned, out of breath Jonas. As soon as Jonas saw him he hugged him, it was a i’m-so-glad-you’re-okay hug. “You’re alright? really alright?” Jonas asked. Isak almost smiled at the love he got. “Yeah, i’m okay.” Jonas laughed because he was relieved. “You had me so worried bro. What happened.” Isak momentarily forgot about why he was so upset and it hit him again. “It’s Even.” Jonas looked really confused for a moment and Isak realised that he never told Jonas. He was about to when Jonas’ phone rang and his mother said that he had to come home. Jonas probably realised that now was not the time to ask about so he just nodded. “Okay, what’s up with him?” Isak now realised that he could not tell him without telling him the whole truth. “I don’t know. One minute he was here and the next thing I know he’s walking out of the room without any clothes on. He was acting really weird tonight and I don’t know what he’ll do to himself. What if he gets hurt?” Isak was now already out of the door and Jonas followed. He didn’t comment on the no clothes part and Isak was grateful, he would deal with that later.  
“Isak, calm down. You know that randomly searching the city doesn’t work. It never worked with your mom.” Isak now stopped and turned around, Jonas almost walking into him. “Even is not my mom!” He yelled. Jonas looked taken aback but his face looked calm. “I know Isak, I know. But still you know it doesn’t work like that.” Isak breathed and common knowledge filled his mind. 

Jonas was right. Oslo was big and Even could be everywhere. He should stay calm and work on a plan. Jonas grabbed his arm and let him back to a bench. “Is there anyone you could call? Someone who knows what’s up with Even?” Isak thought and Jonas made a good point. Sonja must know about Even. “Yeah, his ex-girlfriend must know. But I don’t have her number” He looked at the ground, he was revealing so much tonight and he knew that it wasn’t going to be the same after tonight, with his friends and Even. Jonas again didn’t comment on the information his had received. “Do you have Even’s phone?” He asked and Isak looked up, yes he did have Even’s phone and he knew his password because Even the romantic sap that he was made Isak’s birthday his password tonight. 

He didn’t comment, just grabbed the phone out of his pocket (he brought it with him when he left the hotel room) he unlocked it and searched for the name. He clicked on it and brought the phone to his ear. After 2 rings she answered. “Yeah Even, why are you calling me. I said I needed -” She couldn’t finish her sentence because Isak interrupted. “This is not Even. This is Isak.” He said, his voice trembling. Jonas was looking expectantly at him. “Isak? What happened? Is Even okay?” The worry in her voice made him look down guilty, when he got with Even he didn’t think about her, but right now it was clear that she loved Even very much. “No he’s not. He booked a hotel room today and tonight at midnight he walked out of the room naked. He’s not himself and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what’s wrong but when my mom was not okay she had always a place she went. Does Even have that?” A few tears escaped his eyes and Jonas grabbed his shoulder in support. “Yeah, he does. I’ll call the police and sent them there. Don’t worry.” Her voice was so full of love and worry that Isak could almost believe that everything would be okay. “Sonja, what’s wrong with Even?” He asked. “I had hoped he would’ve told you, I know it’s not my secret to tell but I can’t leave you like this. He’s bipolar. I know this is terrible timing but I have to go. I have to call the police, he’ll alright and if I were you, I would talk to him when he feels better. That might be some time though. Bye Isak.” She hung up before he could react. He knows she tried to sound as calm as possible but her voice was trembling towards the end and he would swear he heard a sob. 

Once he let the phone down, he couldn’t keep it in anymore and started crying. Jonas once again wrapped him in a hug and he knew he was shaking but he couldn’t help it. Jonas said “It’s gonna be okay” Over and over again, he didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a good friend as Jonas but he thanked whatever god there was for it.

He didn’t know how long they had sat there but his- or rather Even’s phone rang and he saw Sonja’s caller id. He pushed away from Jonas and got the phone. “How is he?” He didn’t have time for formalities. “He’s okay. He didn’t do anything major but he’s in the hospital and he’ll stay there, trying out a new set of pills. He’ll be released in two days if all goes well but there is a chance he refuses. People with bipolar often refuse when they’re depressed. I’ll call you again when I hear more. Try to talk to him once he’s out of the hospital. if he doesn’t want to it’s not because of you. Don’t give up and just come back the next day.” Isak let out a sigh out of relieve. “Thank you Sonja. And i’m sorry for everything. “ He said. “It’s okay Isak. Even and I are better off as friends. Just take over my number out of Even’s phone and text me. i’ll keep you updated. Bye” Sonja said. “Yeah, goodbye.” And he put away the phone and sat back. 

For the first time since Even left, he could breath. “How is he?” Jonas asked. Isak was suddenly very aware that Jonas knows. He also realised how happy that made him. If Jonas was okay with it, that was. He didn’t know what to do if Jonas didn’t want to be friends with him. “He’s okay. He has bipolar. I don’t exactly know what it is but I think we’ll be alright.” Jonas now looked at him with a smile and eyebrows raised. “So there is a we?” He chuckled and Isak realised he was surprisingly relaxed. “Yeah, I guess.” He smiled and he looked down at the ground to hide his blush. “I’m happy for you. For a while in first year, I thought you had a crush on me.” He joked and Isak almost choked. “What! No! Never! Even is the first.” And he smiled again when he said Even, he didn’t know why he always smiled when he was talking about Even, he was so far gone. “Calm down. You’re hurting my feelings. I was just joking by the way. Are you happy?” Jonas asked, suddenly serious. “Yeah, I am.” Jonas smiled. “Does he treat you well?” And now Isak full out laughed. “What the hell kind of question is that?” Jonas laughed now too. “I don’t know. Does he?” Isak smiled again. “Yeah, he does. He really does.” Jonas bumped his elbow and smiled. “Look at you all in love” Isak blushed furiously and he was thankful for the dark. “Shut up.” Jonas laughed again and Isak questioned how such a terrible night could end somehow okay.

Jonas turned serious again. “What about his bipolar?” Jonas asked. “I don’t know but we’ll figure it out. He’s on meds and Sonja said she’ll keep me updated and even though i’m super worried, there’s nothing I can do right now but i’ll talk to him.” He said determined to convince Jonas he can do this. “You two will be alright. I know it.” Jonas said and Isak was again very grateful for Jonas’ friendship. “sorry, I was such a dick.” Jonas now looked at him again. “It’s okay. You were going through some stuff. The guys will understand if you told them. They won’t judge but you have no obligation to explain. If you’re not ready, you don’t have to say anything. You decide when you’re ready. I’ll be there for you though, every step on the way. Just don’t close yourself off again.” Isak could feel the tears in his eyes. “Thank you Jonas, really. I mean it.” And Jonas laughed and Isak laughed too. “Okay this was way too serious. Tell me more about Even man. I want to know everything.” 

And so he did. And They laughed and Jonas helped him keep his mind of everything that happened and after they went back to Jonas’ house and Jonas said that they’ll deal with the hotel the after that, after a good night sleep. It was then that realised that yes, everything will be okay. It will be hard but Isak is not alone, he has Even and he has his friends. He will be okay. They will be okay. Everything will be okay.


End file.
